User blog:StrawberryMaster/StrawberryMaster Interviews StrawberryMaster
This blog post is part of a series I've created where I interview random HHW users and discuss with them their experiences on the wiki. SM: Hello there, everyone, and welcome to this wonderful blog post. Today, I, StrawberryMaster, will interview a notable member of this community. And that member is the honorable StrawberryMaster!" SM: Howdy! Thanks for inviting me for this interview, SM. SM: No problem! But let's get started. Tell me more about when you joined the wiki. SM: It's a funny story. Back in 2015 I used to edit on a wiki, the DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki, which was starting to become inactive and I was starting to lose interest. Then around September 2015 I was just really bored and started strolling around Community Central, while clicking Special:RandomWiki and see what showed up. SM: So let me guess: you clicked that button and HHW showed up? SM: Not really. I told the others that story in the past, but it's not true. I found a user named HypercaneTeen on the CC chat back then - I didn't actually join the chat but Special:WikiActivity, the page I was on, allowed me to see all the users that were there. SM: What happened next? SM: I clicked on his profile as I wanted to see what his avatar was, and I noticed that one of his favorite wikis was the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. I joined it and remember being horrified because of the layout there, it just really shocked me. SM: laughs SM: I decided to join chat and then it just happened. I didn't plan on staying on the wiki for long; my intention was only to stay for a week or two and then leave. But I just eventually forgot about that and stayed, which led me to witness the Douglas argument. SM: That wasn't a good experience, right? SM: Yep. I didn't want to join a wiki that only had drama, seeing that I had just left one with lots of it. I tried calming everyone down back then but it didn't work, so I just gave up. It was funny, seeing that Dane's plan back then was to get rid of all underage users when I was 11 back then. SM: Oh? SM: I was 11 at the time of the incident. I'm 16 now! Wow, old hag. But not only that, I also planned to tell Cardozo about the plans to demote him because he was just a really nice user. That didn't actually happen. Otherwise I would've probably been blocked, lol. SM: laughs And what happened afterward? SM: I just stayed on the wiki and eventually I became junior admin, so I used that to start improving the wiki. I started cleaning up our CSS and JS, re-introduced the custom comments- SM: Can you clarify? SM: The custom comments already existed but they were just for mods, so I put a custom one for myself and Puffle, who was bureaucrat back then, got triggered laughs. Eventually they were fine with it and we all got custom comments. SM: Anything else? SM: I kinda created the wiki guidelines. Ok, it's a long story, but a friend of mine - Mary De La Wary - created it for one of her wikis, then brought it over to the DC wiki I mentioned earlier, and I fixed some things and brought it over to HHW. If it wasn't for her, I'm not sure if I would've still brought them. SM: I see. SM: Since then other stuff happened. In 2016 I made a request for admin, and it passed unanimously, but I resigned about 5 hours later because I wasn't really confident in my abilities back then - I thought I would be susceptible to power abuse - and also because I disagreed with some of Dane's ideas, such as the staff reductions. And then there was the February 26 incident which caused his resignation. He promoted me, Bob and Layten to bureaucrat back then, and I resigned as I was told to, but I still remember saying I was promoted unfairly, which is a bit funny when you look at it. SM: You've been here for nearly five years now, and many things have changed since you joined. Do you regret something? SM: Oh, definitely. There are many things here that I've done that I deeply regret. Like, the spam drama. I just wanted to end things at the first consensus we had and not persist that spam was bad and all that. It didn't lead to anything anyway. There are some votes on requests that I think could've been different, too. But I guess I've just use those things as a way to improve myself. SM: Got it. Have you been ever afraid of being demoted? SM: Surprisingly, no. I've been asked to demote myself many times and I've never disputed that decision, as much as I may disagree with it. A few months ago, back in June, I really thought that I would be demoted. I do have to admit that I did cry a bit - not because of the demotion but because it was a lamentable end to my career here. SM: SM I- SM: But those things are over now. I don't really have any bad relationships with anyone on the wiki, as I like getting along with everyone. SM: That's great. It seems our time here is over, however. SM: Shame. I'm bored, so let's go have some tea. SM: Oh, definitely! laughs Category:Blog posts Category:Works by StrawberryMaster